oceanatwarfandomcom-20200214-history
EventsPrizesBuildTimes
This information direcly from Konka team, if has been edited for brevity. Events There will be an event every single month. Most likely in the first 5-7 days of each calender month. The event will consist of several types of targets you can hit. This means you won't be doing the same monotonous thing over and over again, there will be a few formats of gaining points to keep you interested. These events will be like playing through a story arc, a reason why you are doing it. You can use any ship fleet to acquire points from these targets. At any point during these events, you can spend these points on several components, be it ship weapons, base weapons or specials that could enhance your base or fleet. It will be like a shop format, you literally spend the points on the prizes you want. If you took part in a previous event, your previous points will carry over to the next event. So for example, if you missed out on a prize by several thousand points in the previous event, you will only need to hit a few targets to get the several thousand points you needed, so you could buy your reward on the first day of the event. Now, here's the good part. There will be various new prizes every month, ranging from small levels to high levels. However, a new ship will only be introduced either every 3 months or every 6 months. This means that you will have 3-6 months to build a fleet of 5 of the new prize ships. Back to Main Page Prizes The first prize ships on offer (including the pledge reward ships) will be 10% 'better' than the researchable ships. There will be an extra special prize ship that is 15% better than the researchable prize ships at the start, these extra special prize ships will be awarded to the top spots of the sector. The idea is that those who win these, will literally be the cream of the crop in the sector and they will be genuinely feared/respected if they are running around with one of these ships. 3 or 6 months after the first event, the previous extra special ship will be open for everyone to win. However, there will be another extra special ship that will be 20% better than the researchable ships, then so on and so on. With the format of a prize ship every 3 months, it would be 5 years until someone has a ship that is twice as strong as a researchable hull. Back to Main Page Build Times Let's say you have just saved up all your points and you've just exchanged your points for the new prize ship. At the very, very highest level, there will be no ship hull that takes more than 2 weeks to build. You can use the refit dock to concurrently build weapons, specials and armour at the same time as you build the hull. Once the hull is built and you have prebuilt the weapons, you can 'bolt' the weapons onto the new ship, this will only take a couple of hours to do. Let's say that you have the new largest prize ship and you have all the biggest weapons. It would take around 12 days build the entire ship complete with weapons, armour and specials. Back to Main Page